The present invention concerns a new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry, botanical taxon Rubus idaeus L., hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Enrosadira’.
The new cultivar ‘Enrosadira’ was discovered in 2004 at Faver (Cembra Valley, Province of Trento, Region Trentino—Italy) and has been asexually reproduced by root cutting since 2008. The new variety ‘Enrosadira’ was produced by pollination of varieties T44L04 ‘Lagorai’ (female parentage)×T35L04 (male parentage). The new cultivar was found to be stable and its distinctive characteristics have been transmitted without change through succeeding (more than 98%) asexual propagations.